


Finding Time

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW March Bingo [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is tired and wanting time with Qui-Gon but missions threaten to keep them from finding time for one another, or does it?</p>
<p>prompt: Sex on a Plane (okay a very loose translation of the prompt, but still)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Time

Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon on board the transport. They were off on yet another mission after having just arrived at the Temple a few hours before they were leaving again. He was tired from their last mission and the only good thing about this latest peace talks they were on their way to was that they had a little over a two days of travel to get there.

As usual they were assigned a cabin together. Just once he'd like to have a cabin to himself. He needed a little relief and with Qui-Gon already in his ambassador frame of mind there was no way he'd be able to relieve himself, let alone have Qui-Gon's participation, which is really what he wanted.

Sitting down on the bed with a sigh, he removed his outer robes and boots until he was clad only in his tunic and leggings. Crossing his legs, he closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts, trying to put everything out of his mind but the mission at hand. For the first time in a long time, he was unsuccessful.

"Padawan?" Qui-Gon question as he came in and sensed his students unrest. "Are you unwell?"

"No Master, just tired and unable to concentrate," he answered hoping his Master wouldn't sense the slight lie in his words.

"Obi-Wan. Do not lie to me."

"I am sorry, Master. I am tired. I was just hoping for a little down time together before getting sent off again."

"As was I, Obi-Wan. As was I," Qui-Gon admitted, sitting next to his student. "We have several hours. Let us take some time for ourselves and then we can prepare for our mission," Qui-Gon suggested, reaching out to cup Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan didn't reply, but instead reached out to mirror his master and opened his mind to him. Silently they stood and finished undressing each another, letting their feelings flow freely to one another. When they were both freed from their clothing they lay down, bodies fitted together, legs intertwined. They kissed and slowly began to thrust against one another taking their time to feel what the other was feeling as they moved together. They only picked up their pace when they sensed each was close to completion. Their silence was broken by soft cries into their kiss as they came together.

"Sleep now Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said as they shifted and cleaned the essence of their joining from their bodies.

"You too Qui-Gon," he encouraged.

As he lay quietly in Qui-Gon's arms this was one solution to his exhaustion and restlessness he hadn't expected, but then maybe he should have learned a long time ago to expect the unexpected from his master. He felt the transport shudder and knew they had reached the point where they could go to hyperspace. This peaceful time was drawing quickly to an end and they would once again be master and apprentice and their role as lovers put away until they could make the time to be together again.


End file.
